danubiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dongur
Dongur (also going by the name of Arthil) was an inhabitant of Danubia. Early years Especially in his early years, Dongur could often be seen together with his good friend Zalif. They were both members of the guild Dragonriders at some point, and Dongur has always been proud of the fact that he was. However, not much is known about this guild or Dongur's stay within their ranks. After the fall of their guild, Dongur and Zalif joined the first Alliance of Justice in March 2004. Their names can be found in a documentation of an anti-pk expedition on Folda (2004), and from that moment on their names would appear in many documents of the AoJ Archives. Some time before the fall of the first AoJ, Dongur and Zalif left the guild. While they maintained friendly relationships with their former members, they wanted to explore Danubia outside the guild's borders. Not much is known about their travels and adventures during this time. The Eternal Flame Somewhere during the year 2005, Dongur founded the guild Eternal Flame together with Zalif. They rented Spiritkeep as their guildhall and began building up their guild. Dongur contacted Bringer of Justice, leader of the second Alliance of Justice, and they decided to become official allies. On June 12 of 2005, the Ankrahmun War broke out between the Alliance of Justice and Unjustified. After some delibiration within their guild, Dongur sent Bringer of Justice a message in which he explained: "As a former member of the Aoj, and as your ally, I will do anything to make you win this war." He, Zalif and some of their members arrived in Ankrahmun on June 13. While actively participating in the battles, Dongur's greatest strenght during this war was his tactical insight. He would often make walks around Ankrahmun and search for good ambush spots, or places to retreat after a battle. When the Alliance of Justice decided to retreat their forces on June 15, so did the Eternal Flame. A few months later, the guild was disbanded for unknown reasons. Avatar Shortly after his guild disbanded, Dongur decided to join the Alliance of Justice again. He contacted his friend Bringer of Justice and was accepted right away. He joined the guild in a difficult time though; the guild was still recovering from the Ankrahmun War and on November 22 of 2005, one of the oldest heroes in AoJ history, Brighter Sky, left the guild after he was hacked. This departure was a big moral blow for many members - including Dongur, who had fought side by side with Brighter Sky and respected him a lot. In honor of their fallen hero, Bringer of Justice introduced the Avatar rank; a rank of warriors, who would lead their members on the battlefield and protect them from any physical harm. In order to become an Avatar, the candidate had to complete three tests in order to see if they were cut from the right material. Dongur was asked to be the first one to take on this challenge. Dongur's tests took place in the caves surrounding the Hill Hideout, the AoJ's guildhall at that time. He was examined by Bringer of Justice and Peacemaker Shadow, the two creators of the tests. After an interview to judge his intentions, Dongur was asked to shoot Bringer of Justice with a Light Magic Missile rune as frequently as possible within one minute, while Bringer ran around with Boots of Haste and a Time Ring on, and while casting the Strong Haste spell. In those days, runes couldn't be aimed via the battle screen, let alone be hotkeyed, so the test was difficult indeed. But Dongur passed it with results that no later Avatar would ever best. From that moment on, Dongur would be known as the first Avatar in the history of the guild. He was even granted the title 'The First One' to remind every member of his unmatched fighting skills. When a few months later Lord Raahl also completed the Avatar tests, the two of them formed an excellent team. The Avatars became a symbol of hope for the members in the same way that Brighter Sky was.